The Beginning of Minecraft
Long ago, In a time when Minecraft was untouched by players; Before the Code was accessed. There was only war. Chapter 1: Herobrine's Coming The mobs of Minecraft had known peace for years, ever since the Golems had united with the Villages of Terrum. Mobs were even living in small kingdoms. Then, a being known as Herobrine arrived one day in the kingdom of Terrum. At first, the villagers were confused. This person was not in the ancient texts of Terria The Wise. Terria had known all. This was very surprising to the current Terrum king, Huler the Great. Huler was well known by his subjects for his strong religious ties. Huler sent his 2nd Army to question this threat. Herobrine smiled as he saw the Army riding toward him. Summoning energy from the roots of the world, he summoned two Guardians buried deep within the code. They fired their lasers into the main group. The archers fired their arrows at these balls of spikes. Though they died quickly, it scared the men. Summoning lightning, Herobrine dealt with his panicked enemies very quickly. They fell fast as he slashed at them with a sword of magical iron. Using his amazing powers, Herobrine created the hostile mobs, then he created the Nether. He reduced the Villagers of Lunam to ashes. He destroyed the mobs known as Mammoths, and scattered their bones across the deserts. Using his power, however, had a cost... Chapter 2: Every Action... If you have ever taken a high-school science class, you are probably well acquitted with Newton's three laws. The third is "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." Basic universal laws. Minecraft had its own way of dealing with such laws. When Herobrine made the evil mobs, the world was forced to make a reaction. It created the OverGod. The OverGod is the creature which controls cheats and difficulties. A player will command the OverGod in the menu. It is also accessible with Godly Control block, or better known as the command_block. It was on the 3,783rd cycle of Minecraft that the OverGod and Herobrine first clashed. The ancient texts of Terria had told of the coming of the PrekoBoga, who would bring peace to a land until the coming of the 4,000th cycle and the first Settler. As such when the OverGod appeared, Huler was the first to ally with him. Huler ruled one of the four villager peoples, The Terrums; the other tribes being the Lunams, the Aviam, and the Nomadum. The Terrum were the most powerful, and with their new alliance with the golems, they seemed impossible to defeat. But Herobrine knew that they believed that their PrekoBoga was undefeatable. Dividing his power, he created the trilogy: Null, Entity 303, and Herobrine himself. The three became powerful gods. Each wanted a villager kingdom for their own: over the snow, Null destroyed the Nomadum's king and became the ruler; 303 attacked the desert and took the Aviam; and Herobrine began to attack villages of the Terrums. Above the village of Domus Dei, Herobrine readied his army for an attack on the OverGod himself. Chapter 3: A Man Alone Herobrine's forces consisted of skeletons and zombies: These creatures lumbered toward the village. The OverGod created wolves, which descended onto the troops inflicting heavy casualties. Herobrine summoned fire and sent a ball of lava toward the wolves and OverGod. The armies clashed for cycles after cycles. Then came the Settler. His name was Beta_811. He was the first Minecraft player. When he spawned in, he was fascinated by the blocky detail of everything. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that every night he felt like he heard screams and moans along with fire and lightning. After a few cycles he invited two friends to play with him. They were SterotyP_SwedE and BWR_ScanDan. The three of them built up their world and invited more friends. Not until the 4069th cycle did they find Domus Dei. This place was huge. NPCs were everywhere. But that night they heard the rumble of thunder and watched as a group of zombies broke in through the walls. Using some TNT and redstone, the guys built a cannon and shot at the zombies. Grateful, the OverGod met with them to give his thanks. : My friends, I thank you. This may not be your war, but you are helping the right side. : who r u : I am the master of control. In an act of confusion Swede and Dan jumped the OverGod. Their swords tore into his flesh. Herobrine saw his chance and leveled the main building and killed Huler. The OverGod sighed as the ignorant humans tore away into him and forced him into the sky. Epilogue Now the OverGod is forced into slavery. He is now simply the slave to the player. Maybe Herobrine was right, maybe he should've killed everyone. What could've been.... Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entity 303